


please don't go

by aorivelai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Mirror AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give it a try I'm actually kinda proud of this one, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually love then so much im crying, I think that's enough tags, M/M, This took way too long, changlix, hang the dj au, no seriously how tf do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorivelai/pseuds/aorivelai
Summary: A hang the dj au, where Felix and Changbin can't forget one another no matter who else they meet.





	please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so they're not in a simulation, because that part in the actual episode was really sad, and I don't really want changlix to be sad (in the end, anyhow). So they're in real life.

_Introducing the Coach._

_This revolutionary device fits perfectly into the palm of your hand, and will guide you through your dating life until it finds your perfect match, a life-long partner, throughout the entire population. It will help you in regard to how to act and what to do on your dates. It will process your ideal types and preferences, and will accurately calculate and inform how long a relationship can last before severe disagreement, (to save you any pain beforehand) and will process your reactions and views towards different people until we find the perfect someone._

_99.8% success rate*. Get yours now!_

 

_*Clinically tested._

 

 

~ 1 ~

 

 

A rush of warm air surrounded Changbin, as he gave a sigh of relief and relaxed his coat off his shoulders. A delicious aroma was lacing the atmosphere and slow, soft music played in the background, waiters scurrying about and the lighting dim. It was a picture of warmness, of comfort and ease.

He wondered if he looked out of place, covered head to toe in black clothes. No, whatever, he’ll be fine.

Changbin studied the people that sat there, who were chatting amiably, and gulped. Nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, he brought the small white device, that he clutched so tightly, to head-level.

“Coach, what table-”

“Seo Changbin?”

Changbin’s head jerked up so fast he could swear he heard something crack. “Yea, uh, that’s me,” he said to the kindly smiling waitress. _Mina_ was spelled out in rounded font on her name tag.

“This way, sir.”

He nodded awkwardly as Mina lead him to an empty far, corner table, with the number nine hanging over it, tied to the ceiling with a white string. She smiled again as he sat down self-consciously, and brought over a jar of chilled water and two cups. She left with a bow and a quickly exclaimed, “Hope you’ll enjoy your time here, sir!”

He nodded and murmured a thanks, his eyes darting around the room and then at the entrance. He wondered if they were going to bring menus, but figured they’d bring when his date arrived.

His date. Oh, god, what was he going to do if it was someone horrible? No, no. He shoved the worries to the back of his head and set his device down. It was a perfect system, with a basically perfect success rate. Even if it _was_ someone miserable, they’d only stick around for so long.

Everything was going to be fine, he reassured himself. Nothing to be anxious about. Nothing at all. Nonetheless, he still picked up the small white device and started fiddling around with it.

“Coach, what do I do if I don’t like my date?”

_“Everything happens for a reason. We will use-”_

The door opened, and Changbin hurriedly stopped the A.I.’s little speech, glancing upwards as he attempted to turn it off.

He stopped, and his breath hitched.

Wearing a red plaid t-shirt and ripped black jeans, an angel came into view, a mop of blonde-and-brown hair atop his head and a nervous smile on his face. Walking hesitantly, he’s intercepted by Mina, warm smiles and all, and lead towards Changbin.

He can practically feel his heart drum against his ribs.

Getting up quickly, and perhaps violently, he crookedly smiles at the ethereal stranger in front of him, and moves his hand up to wave, or something, but ends up knocking a fork off the table. Cursing under his breath, he kneels down to pick it up from under the table, just as his date arrives at his table, along with Mina. “Hope you’ll enjoy your time here, sir!” her cheery voice rings out as she strides away.

“I will,” an amused voice replied. A hell lot deeper than Changbin expected.

“Fork,” Changbin blurted as he got up, holding the cursed cutlery up as if he needed to provide evidence of his statement. He’s even cuter up close, he noted dazedly. Freckles, he had freckles, and it was fucking cute.

“Felix,” the stranger replied, smiling, almost laughing.

“Oh, my name isn’t fork, I just dropped-”

“Yea, I know, I know.”

They laughed as they loosely shook hands and sat down, an air of ease settling upon them.

“Changbin, by the way. That’s my name.”

“I like it.”

They exchanged shy smiles.

“This is my first time using the system, so, uh, I’m not really all that good at this,” Felix said, glancing down nervously. “Not that I was any good at this kind of thing before the system, anyhow,” he added, still smiling.

“Oh, not at all. It’s actually my first time using this thing, too, so, I’m, uh, not very good at this, either.” Changbin internally groaned at how awkward he sounded. “I probably wouldn’t even be outside if not for this fucking thing,” he added, probably unhelpfully.

Felix grinned. “Me either, to be honest,” he replied, before getting cut off by a low rumble. Changbin giggled as Felix blushed, hand instinctively settling upon his stomach.

“Whoops,” Felix says, as both of them erupt into pearls of laughter.

“So, maybe we should order?” Changbin says after they’d both settled down, though wide grins still adorn their faces.

“Sounds like a plan,” Felix reaches for his device. “I think we order from this?”

 _“Menu choice already established,”_ the robotic female voice commented, as good ol’ Mina strides to their table and sets down two plates before them.

“Enjoy your meal!” she says. Changbin wonders if how many times she’d had to repeat that over, with that same shitting smile that he’s getting increasingly suspicious of. Oh well, it is her job.

“Well, that’s rather nice.” Felix pulls his plate closer, picks up his knife and fork and eyes the food. “Looks like I’m a steak kind of guy.”

“Then it looks like I’m a, uh,” Changbin frowned. “Meat loaf…?”

Felix giggled. “You are indeed.”

“Thanks,” Changbin replied, and at that they both dug in. Felix hummed in appreciation as he took a bite.

“Tis pretty good,” Changbin commented.

“Yea.”

They ate in a comfortable silence, before Felix cleared his throat.

“So, um, do you want to check our expiry date?”

“Oh, right. Sure.” Changbin felt a sense of dread in his gut, but brushed it away as he picked up the little round device. It was a perfect system, after all. He could trust it.

“I think it’s…ah, here it is,” Felix tapped at his device. Then his face fell, and became abruptly silent.

Changbin soon also found the _Expiration Date_ button, and reluctantly tapped it.

The screen glowed, before two digits appeared, taunting and stupid.

_12 hours._

“Oh,” Changbin said, taken aback, his heart sinking.

“That’s a bit…short.” Felix blinked.

“Yea, huh.”

_12:00:00_

_11:59:59_

“Oh, it’s counting down, too. Didn’t realise that, well, huh.”

 

“Well, better eat fast,” Changbin said, and put on his best smile, and hoped that Felix didn’t see he was internally crying.

“Yea,” said Felix, nodding slowly and biting his lip, before his smiled a sad, small smile.  

 

“Yea.”

 

They talk, about various aspects of their life, about society, about their misadventures and when they finish their meals, they can’t remember feeling happier.

Sometimes, they might feel like opposites, but you know how it goes; opposites attract. Changbin inwardly scoffs, feeling like a painful cliché.

Felix pays for their meal when Changbin’s distracted staring at the paintings on the wall, which makes Changbin feel terrible and slightly insulted, but Felix kisses his cheek, and he promptly shuts up, as Felix looks smug and Changbin snorts, scandalized but blushing.  

 

It was cold when they walked outside, to the parking lot.

“Well, wanna come over to my place?” Felix asked. “And spend, y’know, the next,” he checks the device, “eleven and a half hours together, as it seems that’s the only time we’ll ever have together?”

“Sure,” Changbin breathes.

They catch a coincidentally convenient nearby bus, and Changbin insists he pays as Felix had payed for the meal. After a bit of shoving and friendly bickering, Changbin shoves his credit card into the machine and pokes his tongue out at Felix, who tells him he’s too nice.

They wander to the back of the empty bus and find the two seats furthest to the left.

“You a college student?” Changbin asks as they settle down of the plastic cream-coloured seat. The bus rumbles to a start and bumpily starts descending down the lane.

“Yea. I’ve actually just come to Korea, from Australia. My korean’s till a tad rusty, so sometimes I’ll stutter. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, that explains the accent. Don’t worry about it.”

Felix nods.

“What major?” Changbin asks.

“Visual arts. You?”

“Music and sound production.”

“Nice.”

 

They’re silent the rest of the trip, but it’s really not the slightest bit awkward. Well, at least, Changbin doesn’t think so. It’s pleasant, to just sit by Felix. Changbin glances at him, and watches how Felix gazes out the window, a small smile playing on those lips (which must’ve been sculptured by the gods themselves) as he looks up at the night sky, at the stars, and at the city lights. His beautiful brown eyes flicker around as he observes the scenery.

Then he turns and looks at Changbin, and his heart skips a beat as he looks away guiltily, turning red.

 

Then Felix timidly places his hand on Changbin’s, who jolts, but when Felix retracts his hand, Changbin grabs at it, all flustered and his heart (and body) detonating violently, like fireworks, or something. Felix glances at him, and in the corner of Changbin’s eye, turns back to stare out of the window.

The shy little smile returned.

Their hands settled on the seat, fingers intertwined.

And somewhere along the journey, Changbin rests his head on Felix’s shoulder. It’s comfortable.

 

Felix squeezes Changbin’s hand, and claps it tighter.

 

 

 

“This is a nice apartment.”

“Thanks.”

Changbin studies his surroundings as Felix switches on the light and throws off his coat. It’s not the flashiest, most decorated or fancy apartment he’d ever seen, but it radiated warmness and cosiness, and pure comfort. Or maybe that’s just because it’s Felix’s. And it smells of him; lavender, and a hint of so something salty. But not too salty; it’s sweet, as well. Just this…perfect mixture of aromas.

“So, uh, I can sleep on the couch?” Felix scratches his head, ruffling his hair, averting his eyes from Changbin and staring at his light grey couch. It suddenly looked very comfortable, especially as the atmosphere grew awkward.

“Oh no, please don’t,” Changbin exclaimed, grabbing Felix by the arm, and Felix looked up.  “If anything, then I should be the one sleeping on the couch.”

“No, no, oh I should really have gotten a spare bed.”

Changbin chuckled. “This is a bit awkward, isn’t it?”

“Yea, na, I didn’t really think this through, to be honest. I guess, do you just wanna share a bed?”

“Sure.”

 

Then they’re lying next to each other. Changbin is staring up at the ceiling, observing the shades and cracks and tears embellishing the white expanse to distract himself from the adorable fucking cute boy lying right next to him.

“Changbin?”

He turns his gaze away to face, only to find their faces mere centimetres from each other. Changbin gasped, slightly.

“Can I, um,” Felix froze and then groaned as he turned away. “Look,” he turned around again. “Look, I know the thing says we only have, around,” he hastily grabs the device off the bedside table, which is still counting down like a ticking timed bob, “ten hours and fifty-two minutes together before our relationship is doomed to fail or whatever, but I really like you. Like, really, really, _really_ like you. And after this tonight, we’ll probably never see each other. Ever again. So, what do we have to waste?” He stopped his speech to take a deep breath. “All I’m really saying is, is, oh god, I don’t actually know.”

“Okay,” said Changbin, watching on and grinning at Felix so flustered. But then Felix looked back at him, and then, for half a millisecond, glanced down at his lips.

_Oh._

 

“Changbin?” Felix whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Can I, well, kiss you?”

 

“…yea.”

 

It’s soft, it’s shy, and it’s sweet. Felix brings a hand to caress Changbin’s cheek, and Changbin interlaces his fingers in Felix’s silky hair, as their eyes flutter shut.

 

But the stolen kiss is also laced with pain. Changbin’s heart clenches as Felix deepens the kiss, their mouth connecting so perfectly it shouldn’t be possible. It should be illegal how amazing Felix feels, and Changbin feels his skin burn where Felix touches him.

Maybe he just loves to torture himself, Changbin thinks miserably. But he shoves those thoughts out, for now.

Eventually though, they break apart, and Changbin snuggles into Felix and Felix loops an arm over him, around his waist, and holds him steadily. It’s nice and warm when they’re together like this, especially as the temperature plummets, and when they’re together like this, they feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm them with the other by their side.

Changbin falls asleep to Felix’s rhythmic heart beat and steady breathing, still in as much pain as ever.

 

_10:00:00_

_09:59:59_

_09:59:58_

 

 

 

 

Felix awakes early the next morning. There’s a ray of sun, peeking out from a slit in the window, that illuminates the miniscule, yet very pretty dust particles floating through the air, before finally landing on a sleeping deity, (who is somehow every aspect of Felix’s ideal type) tangled up in Felix’s sheets and cuddling Felix.

Felix stops breathing for a millisecond, and simply stares, lost for words.

_He’s ethereal._

His heart imploding into millions of little pieces, he has a spontaneous aching want to spend the rest of his life with Changbin, as he imagined, just imagined, what life would be like if every morning was like this. Was he being irrational? Being reckless, like all the people out there who thought they’d found their soulmates before their relationship would light up in flames?

He’d only known him since, well, last night.

It was just him being stupid, wasn’t it? The little bloody device worked off logic and sensibility, whereas Felix only had his stupid heart. The superior technology would place him in a number of relationships, see how he acts and responds to each one, and then search through the entirety of the nation for his perfect match. It was a practically flawless system.

But, sensibility be damned, Felix honestly felt that Changbin was the one.

Carefully, Felix untangled himself, and though Changbin stirred slightly, he only hummed and went back to sleep. Tenderly, Felix traced a finger around Changbin’s features, from his lashes to his cheekbones and to his lips.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

 

 

Changbin awoke, in a foreign bed and a particular presence that’d he remembered, gone. The sun glaring at him causes him to squint and he blocks out the sun with his arm as he checks the time.

It’s half past six.

Thirty minutes until they’re supposed to part.

Last night’s events suddenly come rushing back into consciousness, and Changbin groans as he stretches, yawns and climbs off the bed, before landing with a heavy thud as his foot gets caught and he ungracefully faceplants into the (luckily carpeted) floor, and followed by the rest of his body. He cries out, before whimpering and crouching tight into a ball, deciding that he was never showing his face again.

Felix barges in, wearing a smudged white apron and spatula in hand, face an expression of panic. “Oh god, what happened?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, everything’s good,” Changbin looks up and rubs at his slightly pained face, and grins, embarrassed. “I just, tripped. Uh, off. The bed.” He swallowed, cringing. “But it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Felix’s notably relaxes, and even emits a laugh. “If you say so, I guess.” He extends a hand and pulls Changbin up, carefully scrutinizing his face before he smiled and nodded. “Seems okay.”

Changbin looks down and smiles. 

 

 

It’s a real sweet moment, and Felix finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from Changbin, and, if he was being honest, he just wanted to pull him close, and kiss him, and never, ever let go.

“Uh, I made pancakes,” Felix became aware he’d probably stared for too long, like a bloody creep. “Hope you’re not allergic to dairy or eggs or, whatever. Topping choices are maple syrup, chocolate sauce and, um, peanut butter. I’ve also got milk, too. And water. Though I doubt you’ll want water. Still, you might be lactose intolerant, so I don’t really know. I think I’m rambling again.” Felix took a deep breath, in, out, as Changbin only grinned amusedly at him. Changbin always looked at him like he wasn’t the idiot he was, without a trace of judgement, and for that Felix loved him.

“I’m not allergic or lactose intolerant. Pancakes sound amazing.”

“Cool, cool, well, let’s spend our last half an hour stuffing ourselves silly. Sounds good?”

Changbin nodded, slowly, swallowing, and attempted to keep his face passive.

“Yea. Okay.”

 

 

 

Thirty minutes ticked down to twenty, and then to ten.

They sat next to each other, on the counter facing the kitchen, in plastic high swivel chairs. And though they were close, their arms touching and sometimes Changbin resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, and sometimes the other way around, the atmosphere unquestionably gets tense.

Changbin finally breaks the silence.

“Hey, Felix?”

Felix doesn’t even look at him, simply humming in response as he stabbed at a maple-syrups smothered pancake pile and then shoved it into his mouth.

“Can we, well, not listen to this thing?”

“What, what do you mean?”

Changbin turns in his chair to face Felix.

“Can we possibly stay together? Just, for a bit longer? Or maybe even longer, um, than that?” It’s whispered, quietly, so quietly Felix can hardly catch the words. But he gets what Changbin means nonetheless, and hangs his head.

Felix shakes his head, lips pursed. “We can’t. The system knows better than we do. It knows what’s best for us. Plus, I think, I think,” he takes a deep breath. “I think we should try seeing some others anyhow before we, well, jump to full on relationships.” He’s not really sure what he’s saying anymore. It doesn’t matter. His eyes are stinging furiously, on the verge of tears as he begs himself to calm down.

“There are a lot of other fish in the ocean. I think that’s how the saying goes.”

 

Changbin stays deathly silent, and Felix regrets ever opening his mouth.

 

Felix brings out his device as the screen turns on and the awful numbers appeared, ticking, ticking.

_00:05:03_

_00:05:02_

_00:05:01_

_00:05:00_

_00:04:59_

“Okay,” Changbin whispered.

Felix steals a glance, and his heart breaks. It shatters into trillions of pieces as he watched Changbin’s crumpled face, his eyes go red and his mouth form a thin, wavering line.

“Okay.”

Changbin still finished his pancakes, not wanting to appear rude, though, it didn’t really matter, did it? They’ll go on their separate ways, and everything will be fine and dandy. They’ll forget each other, and all those little moments last night; they’ll disappear forever.

Everything’ll be great.

 

Changbin stands up the moment he’s finished, and Felix stares at him as he brings his plate to the sink, sets it down and walks off into his room. Seconds later, he reappears with his black hoodie, and Felix gets up. Changbin stands still and watches Felix as he approaches him, and Felix opens his mouth.

He has so much to say. There’s so much he needs to say, so much to say to bring back Changbin’s happy smile, so much to say that could repair what’d been lost between them in the last few minutes.

Instead, he closes his mouth, swallows, and then rasps, “You need to unlock the door first. It’s locked from the inside as well.”

Changbin just nods. Felix doesn’t know what face he’s making, because he doesn’t dare look up as he leads Changbin to the door, plucks the keys out of the cupboard and pushes it into the keyhole, turns and then pulls out. Fumbling all the while.

_00:00:13_

_00:00:12_

_00:00:11_

_00:00:10_

_00:00:09_

“Well, goodbye, Felix. I…I had fun.”

“Yea, same. Farewell, Changbin.”

They embrace awkwardly, and then Felix gives Changbin a small smile.

Changbin doesn’t even look up, doesn’t even see. He just turns around and walks away, towards the bus stop.

Felix feels his eyes well up, and though he excessively blinks, he can’t help the drop that rolls down his cheek, or the ones that follow. So he looks away and strides back into his apartment, nearly slamming the door.

He doesn’t know that Changbin looks back, mouth open to say something, but when he finds Felix gone he feels his vision blur, tears clouding his sight, and walks away.

 

_00:00:00_

 

Later, Felix huddled in his bed binge watching Black Mirror on Netflix in an attempt to console himself, his device dings.

“Fuck you,” he mutters.

_“Your next match has been found. What time would you like to arrange the date?”_

“Never.”

_“I’m afraid that would be prominently inconvenient and severely decrease the efficacy of our calculations. It is essential that you undergo as many interactions and relationships as needed to in the end find your perfect match-”_

“Oh, fine, fine, freaking fine.” Felix rolls over and clenches the disk-shaped apparatus.

Could anything in the world compare to Changbin though? Man, they should’ve at least exchanged numbers or something. Felix would’ve been content with just being friends, or even mere acquaintances.

“Tomorrow, I guess. I’m free the entire day.” _And I really need to get over this stupid, petty one-day heartbreak. Quickly._

_“Thank you for your cooperation.”_

Felix snorted, grimacing. At collapsed into his bed, wishing the world would swallow him whole.

 

For every time he closed his eyes, memories of Changbin would only come rushing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day. Hope you have a great life, in general, I suppose. 
> 
> So I might take a while to upload the next two chapters, so you're going to have to trust me rip  
> But also, stream district 9!! Let's get them to 20 million :)


End file.
